


When it arrives (9.06 - Family)

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Tenderness, worried Tommy and supportive Barney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “Hey, do me a favor. When that kid of yours arrives, keep it away from me.“ It wasn’t exactly what Barney had expected to hear from Tommy, waiting in the living room and knowing that he still had to discuss some things with Ada. Not the business Barney needed to get involved into, didn’t even want it, but somehow he had still heard this words. Keep it away from me. He couldn’t get it out of his head, wondering why Tommy hated himself so much, why he thought it would be better that way.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Series: Peaky Blinders Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895665
Kudos: 4





	When it arrives (9.06 - Family)

Barney had been in the next room when he had heard it, determination yet sadness in the other’s voice.

“Hey, do me a favor. When that kid of yours arrives, keep it away from me.“ It wasn’t exactly what Barney had expected to hear from Tommy, waiting in the living room and knowing that he still had to discuss some things with Ada. Not the business Barney needed to get involved into, didn’t even want it, but somehow he had still heard this words. _Keep it away from me_. He couldn’t get it out of his head, wondering why Tommy hated himself so much, why he thought it would be better that way.

It was weird, simply weird. Barney knew how much the brunet was actually looking forward to the surely lovely child, to being an uncle once again. Had whispered all his thoughts into Barney’s ear when they were cuddling and talking about what was going to come. It was always cute to see what family meant to Tommy, how he cared about all this people even when they were arguing. So why did he change his mind?

When Tommy had opened the door and come in he had smiled again, not looking as if he had had such a saddening conversation only some seconds ago. Pretended that it was alright, giving Barney a peck on the cheek as if he could trick him that easily. As if Barney didn’t feel this sadness inside of him, having known him long enough now, just wanting to make him happy again. Make him happy before he used his horrible coping mechanisms again, the whiskey and laudanum, whatever he would think could help in this moment.

Barney could still remember how long it had taken them to open up to each other and talk about their problems and fears. All this evenings they had been sitting on the terrace, sometimes talking, sometimes being quiet and lost in their own thoughts, it had been worth it. Tommy hadn’t wanted to look weak, loving his image of a strong man way too much, but Barney had convinced him, after all. Had stroked his back and kissed his hair when he had missed the easier ways to deal with his fears.

Somehow it had become a thing of the past, Tommy reconsidering some things and actually being a quite lovely uncle, but now he was afraid again, fucking afraid.

Had been like that back then before the marriage, before they had placed rings on each other’s fingers. How ironic, Tommy of all people. Tommy who never gave a fuck about other people and had done so many things on his own, knowing that his family would need lots of time to kind of forgive him. Tommy who didn’t even do anything bad this time, just following his feelings and doing what felt right.

Barney still couldn’t tell how they had done it in the end. Many sleepless nights full of talking and comforting each other, looking for some encouraging words to become brave enough to tell them. How would they react to it all, knowing that this relationship existed and meant so much to them? That they wanted to take it to the next level, this level that was so meaningful? Surely would’ve been easier if they at least knew about Barney, but somehow they had missed this moment when it would’ve been appropriate to tell them. Well, _Tommy_ had missed it and Barney hadn’t complained…

Apparently all fears came back sooner or later, ghosts of the past haunting them all. What a silly thing to happen, regarding that the Shelbys were actually lovely people. A little bit weird for sure, Barney couldn’t deny, but they understood when something was important. Ada had been a huge fan from day one, always saying how cute they looked together and how good they were for each other. Was so enthusiastic that even Polly got used to Barney being around and distracting Tommy in the best way possible. And Tommy’s brothers … well, drinking always brings people together, doesn’t it?

“They’ll love him, believe me.“ It was never easy to introduce a new family member, that much was certain. Barney understood his husband, saw how he didn’t want to get out of the car as if waiting would make it better. Even after all the months the brunet still seemed to worry a little bit, not knowing if he could be a good father. Would probably only get it when he saw the result, saw how nice they had raised their love.

"They won’t care if he is adopted, quite the opposite, actually. Will probably love the idea of helping a kid. And look at him, who can resist such a cutie?“ There was so much love in his eyes as he looked at the baby on his arm, kissing it on the cheek. Appeared so cute and innocent now, but actually had been a little monster keeping them up all night. Wasn’t that bad now as it got older, though, and Barney hadn’t even cared back then, totally under a charm.

How was it even possible that they had kept this secret for such a long time? The others didn’t seem to notice, probably thought that there were other reasons for Tommy being tired when he was and didn’t visit them that often, usually being quite busy. Hadn’t seen what had been happening behind the curtains, starting with some talks about taking care and ending with Barney smiling when Tommy nearly cried tears of happiness, massaging the baby’s tummy and laughing every time it cooed. Barney didn’t have a video of it, unfortunately, but Tommy didn’t need to know that he could still record it, eh?

“Baby bonus, eh? Don’t women always get lovelier when they see one?“ It wasn’t just a phrase to calm Tommy down and make him get out of the fucking car. Barney had seen how they all had taken care of them, Ada and Polly and Esme - and not only them, actually. The boys had looked that content, too, enjoying to hold their children and probably thinking about what to teach them later on.

It surely could be a challenge to raise them with such relatives, chaos and curses being inevitable, but Barney knew that they could do it. Sometimes it wasn’t all about flesh and blood but love, about feeling that they would to everything for each other and this little baby, making the others love it too. When Barney thought about it, he actually couldn’t wait to see how the others reacted to this sweet addition to the family.

“Are you really that sure about it? What if they think that it’s ugly and dumb and I’m the worst father one can imagine?“ - “Oh baby.“

There was no chance they would hate and judge it, Barney had learned that it were only Tommy’s thoughts going loco and making him come up with even more arguments for turning around and never letting the others know. After all this secretiveness they all finally deserved some honesty and peace, not having to worry about what should be another beautiful part of their lives.

Barney leaned in, kissing Tommy’s lips sweetly and softly. “It’ll be alright.“


End file.
